


It Just Wasn’t Right

by miumo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: (Someone else’s) Art, Androids, Angst, Heavy misses his dead boyfriend, How do I tag this tho, Implied trans Medic because its my fic I do what I want, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manndroid, Robot Sex, dw i got permission to use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miumo/pseuds/miumo
Summary: Manndroid Medic belongs to wireskull on Tumblr. Check ‘em out they’re my fave artist in the fandom.Heavy misses his doktor and does something very stupid.Still unbeta’d. I need friends.





	It Just Wasn’t Right

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY this was a somethin
> 
> i wrote this in 2 days tho gimme a medal
> 
> translations at the end (sorry for any bad russian, i used google translate lol)
> 
> edit: WIRESKULL DREW SMTH FOR THIS AND IM SCREAMING LOOK https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/458461678359543818/459408569587073034/unknown.png

Heavy clutched the Medic’s sides tightly as they kissed. It just wasn’t right. The Medic’s movements were slow and methodical, as if he were a machine learning as it experienced. His tongue was cold and his lips weren’t soft enough to work around. It was like kissing a mannequin in a clothing store.

It just wasn’t right.

If he pressed hard enough on his synthetic skin, Heavy could feel his veins that pumped coolant and other chemicals through his body and the flats and bolts wrapped in wires like sinew. Heavy wanted to hold his Medic’s hand, run his thumb over the other’s knuckles, lock his fingers around the doctor’s. Heavy settled to break the kiss and look the Medic in his eyes, feeling a deep ache in his chest at the sight of the other’s glowing jade eyes and unnatural triangle pupils.

_“Prosti menya…”_

The android backed away from the larger man’s hold. The only man. “Why are you apologizing?” Medic rested a hand on Heavy’s shoulder, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t a sign of concern, it wasn’t out of love. He was preprogrammed to care for his teammates. Heavy clutched the front of Medic’s coat in a way that would’ve been threatening if the android was able to fear him. Heavy just wanted a sign. Any sign that this _samozvanets_ could be at least a shadow of who he’d replaced.

But there was nothing. Heavy’s grip faltered and his hands trembled. “You aren’t him. You aren’t my doktor. I… I want my doktor back…” Heavy felt pathetic, shaking and begging like a little kid. He wanted to fall to his knees and sob out all the agony he’d been feeling since he lost the Medic. _His_ Medic. But he couldn’t. As truly unfeeling as the android was, Heavy couldn’t be so vulnerable in front of this cruel, cruel beast.

It wasn’t his fault he replaced the Medic. They were in a desperate situation without him and they needed a replacement. Still, Heavy felt a deep, deep hate towards this impostor. This pretender. This _impersonator_. Tears welled in the taller man’s eyes as he yanked the android into another kiss, focusing his attention away from the fake-feeling kiss by pressing his hips against the Medic’s. A pitiful cry came from Heavy’s mouth into the kiss.

Medic’s back slammed against the metal edge of the operation table, causing him to gasp and hold Heavy’s arms tightly to keep from falling. It was such a real reaction. Heavy bit Medic’s lower lip in parting as he backed away and roughly pinned down the android. He simply took it, lying rigidly down as he waited for orders. Heavy shut his eyes tightly and unhooked his belt, unable to meet the Medic’s unusual eyes.

“ _Razdevat._ Seychas.” And the Medic did just that. But there was no passion, no sign of excitement like Heavy was used to. Just mechanical movements undoing the buttons of his coat without error. The heavy garment fell off Medic’s shoulder and he pushed it away before working off his gloves. His hands were so goddamn perfect. His doktor’s hands were somewhat bony and had small scars from just… being alive. Something the android will never know. This bot was so immaculate, untouched. It was awful to look at him.

By now, Heavy had undressed down to just his black pants. He watched the cruel apparition of a man work off his final layer of clothing, revealing his smooth, light skin. Heavy wanted to yell.

“Lie back,” Heavy growled so quietly any average person could’ve missed it. Of course, he wasn’t talking to a person. Medic lowered himself gently onto his elbows, then his back. He looked up at Heavy like a curious child would. Heavy found himself fighting tears once more.

“You’re distressed, Heavy.” Medic reached up to run his cold fingers along Heavy’s face, but the larger man cruelly smacked it away before he could. Medic didn’t seem to mind.

“Turn around, don’t… look at me…” Heavy felt a hot wash of shame. Not so much because he was about to violate this android with the same idea of what was happening as a small child, it wasn’t human, but because of what’d he’d just done. Heavy felt he had sunk to a new, undiscovered low. He shut his eyes and groaned under his breath as he ran his hands down the Medic’s sides and imagined feeling his scars, his soft stomach now uncomfortably flat. Heavy massaged the other’s chest, wishing he could feel his doktor’s wiry hair, warm skin, decades old scars. Heavy gasped a strangled sob.

Heavy yearned to feel the softness of his doktor’s thighs, and the contrasting muscularity of his strong calves. Heavy pushed his hips against the Medic’s now unclothed body, unable to fight the tear that dripped down his nose onto the other’s back. He was so goddamn perfect. He was nothing like Heavy wanted. Maybe, just maybe, his doktor would’ve found this body perfect. Maybe he was watching, envious of the paragon reflection of himself under Heavy.

_Please, doktor, don’t watch me. Not now. Mne ochen' zhal'._

Heavy cupped the Medic’s erection much too lovingly, collecting a bit of precum in his palm. Curiously, Heavy tasted it. It was lube, of course. Heavy collected the handful of lube on the tips of three fingers and rubbed it against Medic’s hole. Not even a sound from the other.

Heavy collected a bit more precum (was this… function made intentionally? Or just for the sake of realism?) on his hand and slowly pressed a finger into the Medic. It felt so wrong, doing this. Between the lack of reaction and the surprising elasticity of the Medic’s entrance Heavy was able to get three fingers in fairly easily before he just realized he didn’t even need to bother with this preparation.

With a quick yank pulling Heavy’s pants and briefs down his thighs and another palmful of lube spread over his cock, Heavy slowly guided his cock into the Medic who laid eerily silent. Heavy felt awful. Was he just going to lay so still, so quiet?

“Make noise, please.” Heavy slowly rocked his hips back, huffing at the sensation he’d gone so long without. The Medic suddenly began moaning quietly under his breath. It almost sounded real. He was probably just playing a stupid recording or something.

Still, Heavy didn’t let the stop him. He was done with the experimental gentleness. The android probably couldn’t even feel anything he was doing. Heavy gripped Medic’s hips hard enough to bruise and slammed his cock fully into the other. The larger man cracked open an eye to look down at the Medic and zeroed in on the marking just below the nape of his neck.

MD800. His model number.

Heavy pressed his forehead against Medic’s neck, biting down as hard as he could on the synthetic skin and began to piston his hips in and out of the other at a slow pace but the force behind his thrusts was violent.

Medic’s moans rose in pitch and volume and Heavy drank them in, fantasizing about looking down on his doktor, gazing into his blue eyes. Heavy wouldn’t dare look. He’d only break his own heart.

“Heavy, hhf… Ach, Gott- Gah- Fick mich härter...!”

His voice was off, moreso than usual. It was shocking, hearing him actually try to sound like who he’d replaced, but it wasn’t the same. Heavy almost preferred the silence.

Still, the sounds coming from the Medic brought Heavy closer to the edge. Closer and closer until he reached the end. Heavy pulled out at the last second, finishing on the android’s back. The Medic simply ceased making noise, only feigning panting. Heavy ran his palm down the Medic’s thigh, tapping it lightly to tell him to roll over and get comfortable before he remembered this Medic didn’t know what that meant.

Heavy instead lifted him almost lovingly turning him in his arms. He looked into the Medic’s green, passive eyes and dropped him on the metal. Looking down he’d realized, the other hadn’t come. Why would he care, the android probably didn’t even know he was supposed to finish as well. Could he even come? More than likely, yes. Still, despite his reasoning, Heavy leaned over the other and wrapped a hand around the Medic’s cock, stroking quickly to get it over with.

Heavy wanted to scream, the android looking at him plainly, if not detached from the whole thing. The larger man got his one and only reaction in the form of a full body twitch from the other as they came, the viscous lube spilling over the android’s stomach.

“Is that the end?” Medic looked up at Heavy tiredly. That must’ve taken a lot of battery for him.

“Yes… Doktor…” Heavy ran a knuckle gently over the glowing blue circle on the other’s temple that slowly faded to off as the android entered sleep mode.

Heavy dressed and left the theatre, locking the door behind him. He simply laid in his own bed through the rest of the night, loathing himself and mentally begging his doktor for forgiveness.

It just wasn’t right.

**Author's Note:**

> Prosti menya… - Forgive me...  
> samozvanets - impostor  
> Razdevat. Seychas - Undress. Now.  
> Mne ochen' zhal' - I’m sorry.
> 
> Gott - God  
> Fick mich härter...! - Fuck me harder...!
> 
> oof


End file.
